1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility knife, in particular, an improved utility knife with easy assembly and disassembly feature. The utility knife has an innovative locking device mounted therein to allow two half covers of the utility knife to be assembled and disassembled easily.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional utility knife for woodworking normally has two half covers, a bracket securely received in one of the half covers for receiving a blade therein and a pushbutton slidably mounted on top of the two half covers and integrally connected with the bracket, such that the blade received in the bracket is able to extend out from a distal end of the knife. Furthermore, a plate with multiple recesses defined therein is provided to position the pushbutton. That is, when the pushbutton is moved, the pushbutton is able to rest in any one of the recesses so that the extension of the blade is divided into several parts until it is fully extended. The blade usually needs replacement due to various cutting works involved. In order to facilitate the completion of the work, whether the two half cover are easily opened and closed becomes an important issue.
From the existed product, it is understood that a lot of the utility knife uses screws to fasten the two half covers. That is to say, every time the worker wants to replace the blade inside the two half covers, the worker will have to prepare a screw driver to unscrew the two half covers and after the replacement, the worker still has to use the screw driver to fasten the two half covers again, which is troublesome and labor inefficient.
In order to mitigate and/or obviate the above disadvantages, the invention provides an improved utility knife having a locking device to strengthen the connection between the upper cover and the lower cover.